In current Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) networks different objects associated with a service may be available via different delivery methods, such as unicast delivery, MBMS download delivery, etc. However, in current MBMS networks, no single document signals the different delivery methods for an object. This lack of a single source of delivery method information presents challenges in providing continuous services in current MBMS networks.